Everything Burns Another SonicXAmyXShadow story
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: another exciting story...
1. Confusion of feelings

_**Everything Burns**_

_**Another SonicXAmyXShadow story**_

_**(Based on the video posted on youtube with the same title)**_

* * *

Sonic and Amy were standing face to face. He had a mad expression on his face. He was tired of Amy following him around. When she had started to follow him, that day, he yelled heavy insults at her.

As soon as he had screamed, she just standed there, looking at him, like someone had stabbed her by surprise.

Then slowly tears appeared on eyes, and she closed her wrists. Her veins were visible on her fists.

"Why do you keep treating me like this?" she suddenly sobbed.

Sonic felt the anger going through him.

"God damm it Amy, stop trying! I'm sick and tired of you always stalking me!"

Amy started to hiccup.

"How can you be like that to me??"

Tears were flooding her face and her dress.

"Oh Amy, give up!"

That moment he felt like saying bad stuff to her. And that's what he did…

"You… me… It will never happen!"

He then started to look at her with an ironic smile.

"Just one of your childish fantasies…" he said laughing a bit.

She kept looking at him with a lost gaze.

She turned her back on him.

"One of my childish fantasies…" she said, talking like an 8 year-old

Then she suddenly turned at him, with fire on her gaze.

"FINE! THEN I'LL JUST BE A BIG GIRL, AND STOP WASTING YOUR TIME!" she yelled, all red on her apple cheeks

Sonic couldn't stand when somebody talked to him that way…

"FINE!!" he yelled

She walked away a few steps.

"FINE!!"

And she left running.

But right after she left, Sonic felt remorse….

"Maybe I was too hard on her…"

He didn't quite know how to explain that, but he wanted her not to chase him, but at the same time, he wanted her to chase him. He sat down, looking silently at the grass around him.

"I always had feelings for her…"

And he thought about the times she wore those dresses that made her look prettier than she already was. He couldn't ever stop looking away her, everytime she wore those dresses.

"But I'm never brave enough to admit them…"

He then thought of all the times she clearly shown affection for him, and he simply ignored her, or looked away. Sometimes he even felt a bit of cold sweat coming out of him…

"What am I going to do now??"

And he felt confusion in his mind. How would he ever manage to repair what he did to her?


	2. Consolation and Revelation

Amy was still crying soft tears

Amy was still crying soft tears. She had had it with Sonic's attitudes. She couldn't stand feeling rejected like that. Why couldn't he treat her kindly for once?

She had been talking about it with Shadow for a while. He hugged her, and she felt comfort in his arms.

"He's just horrible to me…" Amy cried hiccupping a bit

"There, there Amy…" said Shadow softly kissing her on her hair "I understand you…"  
Amy felt really good. He understood her… She could talk to him about anything. She felt free to be herself with him. A cheerful feeling started to grow in her.

"You do??" asked Amy softly, while laying her wet face upon his chest.

"That faker thinks he's the best…"

And at that moment, Sonic seemed to have vanished from Amy's mind. She totally forgot about his existence.

Shadow looked at her tenderly.

"Let me take you to a place, where you'll feel better." Shadow said, still holding Amy on his arms.

"Really??" said Amy with the gaze of a curious child.

Shadow whispered to her ear.

"Just you wait and see…"


	3. A pleasant chill

They had been walking for a while, until they found themselves on a place beyond Amy's imagination

They had been walking for a while, until they found themselves on a place beyond Amy's imagination. A place so peaceful and secret. A place just like Shadow…

"Where are we??" asked Amy with her eyes still shining, but of excitement.

Shadow came closer to her.

"At my hiding place…" he said holding her hands

Amy felt a pleasant shiver going through her.

"You're so mysterious, Shadow…" She said blushed

"I know…" he whispered

They sat down on the grass, side by side. Again they looked at eachother in the eyes.

Amy felt like she was the luckiest girl on earth. Oh, how pleasant it was, the shiver she felt with him.

She closes her eyes slowly. She felt Shadow's nose touching hers. The kept feeling their warm breathings on eachother.

Untill Shadow's mouth finally met hers.

And Amy felt like more than the luckiest girl on earth. How she wished somebody would invent a word better than "luckiest girl on earth".

Her very first kiss.

So special

So intense.

So unforgettable

She loved Shadow…

She thought to herself, that she had been a fool that whole time. She felt like Sonic had been an illusion.

Well… her feelings for him were an illusion.

She realized now that appearances ilude, and sometimes they really don't match the real person inside.

And with that, they kept with that long and memorable kiss…

* * *

Sonic was running, like he had never ran before in his life.

He knew he had a complicated attitude with girls sometimes.

But he also knew that he had made a mistake by having those attitudes with Amy.

He was now running faster that light itself…

"I'VE GOT TO FIND AMY!!" he kept yelling to himself

The memories of all his moments with her were going faster that him, and repeatedly through his head.

"I can't stand living without her any longer…"

And he kept running as fast as he could.


End file.
